


Bodyguard

by RitaVolkova97



Category: Originals
Genre: Crystal Reed/ Nick Bateman, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaVolkova97/pseuds/RitaVolkova97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она дочь знаменитого политика, он отставной морпех. Они живут разными идеями и мирами. Он сполна «сыт» реальностью защиты своей страны и не радужными картинами войны, пытаясь  похоронить призраков прошлого и спрятать своего зверя внутрь, отчаявшись его искоренить. Она же живёт в своё удовольствие, легко и свободно относясь к жизни и людям, смотря на всех сквозь «розовые очки».<br/>Однажды они встречаются. Одно событие и всё, чем они жили становиться иным. Их взгляды, устои и ценности станут иными. Он не для неё и она не для него, но что если в беде они одно целое?<br/>«Я Макс Кинг, и я спас сумасшедшую девчонку, которая поменяла мою жизнь раз и навсегда».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Пролог  
Он слышит чей-то шепот. Макс бесшумно приподнимается, медленно протягивает одну руку и берет пистолет. Он ложится обратно и прячет руку, с обжигающим для него металлом, под подушку. Со стороны это выглядит так, будто он крепко обнимает Хезер, и они спят в тёплой постели.  
Дверь с тихим скрипом открылась. Макс досчитал до пятнадцати и, быстрым и четким движением, направил пистолет. В нескольких метрах от кровати стоял мужчина, державший в руках пистолет с глушителем.  
Хезер, будто по приказу, открыла глаза и от испуга нечаянно прикусила руку Макса, которой он ее обнимал. Парень слегка поморщился, но все так же продолжал пристально смотреть на мужчину напротив. Мужчина с пистолетом явно не ожидал того, что его уже ожидают.  
Макс медленно поднимается, ни секунды не сводя глаз с чужака. В комнате до такой степени тихо, что кажется, слышно сердцебиение.  
Темнота, которую Макс так долго прятал в дальнем углу своей души, снова вырвалась на свободу, когда мужчина побежал на него с диким рыком. Металл, что обжигал руку парня, оказался на кровати, у ног испуганной Хезер. Чужак напал и нанес удар по лицу Макса, но парень даже не заметил этого и нанес ответный удар. Костяшки на его руках начали краснеть от нанесения ударов…  
Все, что с нами случается – это практика жизни. Это практика, потому что действительность бьет тебя, а ты наносишь ей ответный удар, это обучает и это закаливает. Некоторые люди называют это риском, некоторые называют борьбой. И я борюсь, я не могу потерять себя, поэтому я фокусируюсь ... На иронии событий. То, как много времени мы растрачиваем впустую, подстёгивает меня к этой борьбе. Трудно это осознать, но если ты постиг это, ты будешь об этом знать и обретёшь свободу: свободу мысли и действий. Потому что свобода – это чувство, когда у тебя нет ничего, но ты владеешь всем.  
Меня зовут Макс Кинг. И я тот самый борец за эту грёбанную свободу. Я жил, «зализывая раны» и пытаясь прогнать призраки прошлого, пока не появилась она. Однажды я спас одну сумасшедшую девчонку, которая поменяла мою жизнь раз и навсегда, теперь я «bodyguard» и это моя история…


	2. Chapter 2

Что может быть прекраснее, чем идти домой с обновками, по вечернему Бостону, с музыкой в ушах. На улице середина августа и если вдохнуть побольше воздуха в легкие, то уже можно учуять первые нотки осени.   
До дома осталось совсем недалеко, всего пара кварталов. Водитель моего отца уехал от меня, как только довез до первого магазина, а звонить и говорить, что я закончила шоппинг, мне стало лень и поэтому, я решила прогуляться до дома пешком.  
\- А! - вскрикнула я от неожиданности и от страха. Меня прижали к какой-то не очень чистой стене и закрыли рот рукой. Нет, только не это.  
\- Хватит мычать, - грубо сказал мужчина и опустил руку с моего рта. - Не смей орать или будет хуже, - на что я кивнула. Слезы уже текли по моим щекам.  
\- Ч-что вам нужно? - спросила я, дрожащим от страха голосом.  
\- Трудно догадаться?   
\- Но у меня нет денег, - сказала я и это была чистая правда. За все покупки я расплачивалась либо карточками, либо чеками.  
\- Тогда я возьму другую плату, - он ядовито ухмыльнулся. В вечерних сумерках он выглядел еще страшнее.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - мотая головой, попросила я. Мужчина противно облизнулся и начал трогать меня. Я была слишком слаба, чтобы выбраться из захвата его цепких рук и закричала, когда он начал расстегивать мою рубашку.   
\- Сука, заткнись, - прошипел он, и я почувствовала удар по лицу.  
\- Отойди от нее, - я не видела, кто это сказал, тёмный силуэт стоял в тени здания, но по голосу было понятно, что это точно был парень.  
\- Иди куда шел, петушок, иначе и тебе достанется, - противно сказал мужчина и снова повернулся ко мне. Он разорвал мою рубашку и, как только его противные и ужасные руки добрались до пуговицы моих шорт, мужчина исчез из поля моего зрения. Поднимаю глаза и сквозь слезы вижу, как тот парень, вышедший из тени, швыряет мужчину к противоположной стене и наносит несколько мощных ударов. Мужчина, кажется, вырубился, а я скатилась по стене вниз.   
\- Эй-эй-эй, - чувствую ладони на своем лице. Поднимаю голову вверх, и передо мной на корточках сидит «мой спаситель».  
\- Не трогай меня, пожалуйста, - прошу я. Меня уже трясет и, наверное, еще немного и я упаду в обморок.   
\- Я не собираюсь тебя трогать. Я спас тебя только что, - уголки его губ слегка поднимаются.   
\- У меня нет денег, - качаю из стороны в сторону головой.  
\- Мне не нужны деньги. Давай просто отвезем тебя домой, хорошо? – его голос спокойный, а взгляд добрый, хотя сейчас я могу ошибаться.   
\- Хорошо, - киваю ему. Парень помогает мне встать.   
Вечерний, чуть прохладный августовский ветер, проходит по моему обнажённому животу и ногам. Ежусь, сама не понимая от чего. Смотрю на парня, меня начинает охватывать смутное чувство тревоги, это, наверное, от пережитого шока.  
\- Так, ладно, - говорит парень и смотрит на меня. – Застегни шорты, а я дам тебе свою толстовку, ладно?   
\- Да, - киваю в ответ и пытаюсь застегнуть маленькую пуговицу на своих новых шортах, которые купила совсем недавно. Впрочем, это не важно. Попытка первая, вторая и через несколько минут я всё же справляюсь с этой трудной, в моём состоянии, задачей.  
\- Отлично, теперь пошли, - парень накидывает на меня тонкую толстовку на замке. Просовываю руки в рукава, и он застегивает замок. Толстовка для меня слишком длинная: рукава закрывают мои кисти, а ее низ достигает до моих бедер, и наполовину закрывает мою попу.   
«Это я такая маленькая или парень такой высокий?» - внезапно спросила я сама себя.  
\- Пошли, - снова зовет меня парень. Он выводит меня из этого злосчастного переулка, и я вспоминаю про свои пакеты.  
\- Там мои пакеты и сумка, - говорю парню, и мы останавливаемся.  
\- Давай сначала посадим тебя в машину, а потом я заберу пакеты, договорились?   
\- Хорошо, - отвечаю ему, и мы подходим к какой-то машине. Парень открывает дверцу, и я сажусь на переднее пассажирское сидение.  
\- Я вернусь через пять минут, - говорит он и, закрыв дверцу, возвращается в переулок.  
На улице уже совсем темно. Меня немного знобит, а в голове все время всплывает голос этого ужасного мужчины и до сих пор чувствуются его противные прикосновения. Благодарю всех Богов, которые мне известны, за то, что этот парень меня спас и не важно, как именно он появился там. Сейчас меня это мало волнует. Я начинаю успокаиваться, моё дыхание уже намного ровнее. Мои глаза закрываются, но я пытаюсь не заснуть, хотя бы до того момента, пока парень не вернется и я не скажу ему свой адрес.   
Как только я подумала об этом, открылся багажник, а через минуту, парень сидел уже на водительском кресле и заводил мотор. Мы посмотрели друг на друга, но, увы, я не смогла рассмотреть его лицо. В салоне было достаточно темно и, я могу однозначно сказать только то, что его волосы темные.  
\- Ты скажешь мне адрес? – как мне кажется, приподнимая бровь, спрашивает он.  
\- Да, - отвечаю я и сглатываю. – Бэк-Бэй, Коммонуэлт-авеню 179.  
\- Далековато же ты за покупками пошла, - усмехнулся парень и двинулся с места, выезжая на проезжую часть.  
\- Меня туда привезли, а потом мне стало скучно, и я решила пройтись дальше пешком, - пожав плечами, отвечаю я и устраиваюсь поудобнее на мягком кожаном сиденье.   
\- Понятно. Принцесса решила потратить кучу Бенджаминов, - отвечает парень, но мои глаза закрываются сами по себе и единственное, что я могу выдавить из себя, это еле слышное «Ага».   
***  
Парень мельком взглянул на девушку и продолжил вести свою машину по нужному адресу.   
Когда он подъехал к нужному дому, он немного удивился. Около небольшой калитки стояли двое крупных мужчин.  
\- Эй, - парень повернулся к девушке и позвал ее, но она спала.   
\- Черт, - он вышел из машины. За ним внимательно следили те крупные мужчины-охранники. Брюнет открыл дверцу с ее стороны и, отстегнув ее ремень безопасности, аккуратно взял девушку на руки, а та в свою очередь прижалась еще крепче к груди парня.   
Охранники, что стояли около калитки, подлетели к парню.  
\- Кто вы? – спросил один мужчина парня.   
\- Она попала в передрягу, а я оказался рядом и просто помог ей, она назвала этот адрес, - спокойно ответил парень.  
\- Мисс Аддерли нашлась, - сказал второй мужчина в костюме по рации.   
\- Занесите ее в дом, - сказал мужчина в костюме, и брюнет прошел по дорожке к двери. Он поднялся по нескольким ступенькам и достиг двери, но, не успел опомниться, как дверь открылась и чуть не ударилась о стену.  
\- О, Боже, она нашлась, - с облегчением произнёс мужчина в возрасте и посмотрел на парня. – Прошу Вас пройдите, пожалуйста, в дом, – парень посмотрел на мужчину и, пройдя мимо него, поднялся по еще одной небольшой лестнице и попал в большую светлую комнату. Это была гостиная, соединенная с прихожей.   
\- Куда ее положить? – спросил брюнет.  
\- На диван, - ответил мужчина, и парень, пройдя практически до середины комнаты, положил девушку на большой белый диван.   
\- Мне пора, - сказал парень и хотел уйти, но увидел, как охрана встала около двери.  
\- Как вас зовут? – спросил мужчина парня.  
\- Макс Кинг, - ответил парень ровным голосом.  
\- Меня зовут Вернон Аддерли, - он протянул руку и парень пожал ее в ответ.  
\- Я вас уже где-то видел, - сказал парень, чуть хмуря брови.  
\- Да, возможно по телевизору или в газетах, - легкая и чуть усталая улыбка появилась на лице мужчины. – Хезер - моя дочь и я переживал за нее, когда она не вернулась вовремя домой и к тому же ее телефон отключен. Что с ней случилось? – спросил мужчина. Парень посмотрел на охрану, которая неподвижно стояла около входа. – Вы свободны пока что, дайте нам поговорить, - чуть повернувшись, сказал Вернон.  
\- Сэр, - начал один мужчина, но Вернон поднял руку, останавливая его. Охранник кивнул и все вышли из большой комнаты.   
\- Я был неподалеку и услышал крик, а когда увидел, что происходит, просто помог ей, - чуть подумав, ответил Макс.   
\- Почему…  
\- На нее напал какой-то мужик, наверное, хотел ограбить, она была с пакетами, - прерывая вопрос мужчины, ответил парень. – С ней все в порядке. Только ее рубашку придется выкинуть, и она отойдет от шока через несколько дней.  
\- Тот, кто напал на нее, не успел ничего сделать? – на лице мужчины отразился испуг за свою единственную дочь.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, сэр, - ответил Макс и взглянул на девушку.   
\- Спасибо вам, не знаю, как вас отблагодарить, - пожимая руку, ответил Вернон.  
\- Все в порядке, - Макс пожал руку в ответ и сделал шаг в сторону выхода.  
\- Мистер Кинг, - окликнул его Вернон и Макс повернулся. – Вот моя визитка, если нужна будет какая-либо помощь, неважно какая, просто позвоните мне, это мой личный номер, - мужчина протянул парню визитку.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Аддерли, - кивнул Макс и тем же путем вышел из дома. Его проводили взглядом до автомобиля несколько охранников. Макс сел в машину и взглянул на окно, в котором горел свет, и, посмотрев на мужскую фигуру, уехал в сторону дома.  
«Только со мной могло такое произойти», - усмехнулся Макс сам себе, когда подъезжал к своему дому.   
Парень припарковал свой автомобиль на 303 улице Ньюбери и пошел в свою маленькую квартирку.   
\- Наконец-то я дома, - проговорил он. Как только дверь открылась, на него напал черный лабрадор. – Король, я же тебе говорил, не наваливайся на меня так, - смеялся парень и потрепал своего огромного пса по спине. Пройдя немного дальше по коридору, он закрыл дверь, а пес уже вовсю махал своим хвостом, прося еды.   
\- Я кормил тебя несколько часов назад, - почесав его за ухом, посмеялся парень, на что получил ответ громким лаем.  
\- Тише, я и так еле успокоил соседей, - Макс прошел на свою маленькую и ужасно узкую кухню, поставил чайник и достал из шкафа корм для пса. Пес, заприметив знакомый пакет, побежал к своей миске и послушно сел около нее, глядя на хозяина. - Ешь, - наполнив миску кормом и чуть отойдя от нее, сказал Макс и Король начал поедать корм.  
Поужинав и приняв теплый расслабляющий душ, парень, наконец, завалился на свою кровать, где его уже ждал довольный лабрадор.   
Макс очень любил свою комнату, хотя она была совсем маленькой, в ней помещалась только двуспальная кровать, комод и прикроватная тумбочка. Полы были покрыты темным паркетом цвета Венге, к ним в тон был и комод. У дальней стены было небольшое окно с бежевыми занавесками под цвет молочных стен, которое выходило на рабочий район и, открыв его, можно было прекрасно услышать шум улицы и двигателей автомобилей. Максу нравились звуки рабочего квартала, они его успокаивали.  
\- Да, да, это твоя кровать, псина, - плюхаясь на оставшуюся часть кровати, пожаловался брюнет. Король, посмотрев на своего уставшего хозяина, немного подвинулся и положил свою морду на его живот.   
В квартире повисла тишина. Странный вечер, наконец, закончился, и парень уснул под тихое сопение своего пса. Всю ту долгую ночь ему снились эти испуганные невинные глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро. Звонкий лай.  
\- Король, тихо, отстань и дай поспать, - переворачиваясь на другой бок, проворчал парень. На что снова в ответ получил звонкий лай. – Не шуми или нас выселят. - Не прошло и минуты, как лабрадор запрыгнул на кровать и лег на хозяина, придавив его всеми пятидесяти килограммами.  
\- Ох, ты ж… всё, встаю, уже встаю, - собака спрыгнула с хозяина и пошла ждать его у входа.  
Парень, приняв душ и выпив глоток чая, надел спортивные штаны, толстовку, обул кроссовки и подошел к псу.  
\- Молодец, - Макс слегка улыбнулся, взяв лежавший возле пса ошейник, который Король заранее положил у ног хозяина для прогулки.  
На улице было еще прохладно, но уже достаточно тепло для раннего утра. Аллея, по которой они обычно гуляли, была не далеко от дома, и Король бежал впереди хозяина. Макс выгуливал Короля ранним утром, чтобы как можно меньше встречаться с другими людьми. Его раздражали все эти разговоры людей, косящих под крутых кинологов.  
\- Рядом, - сказал Макс, когда Король решил не ждать своего хозяина и рвануть вперед.   
Пробежка и одновременно выгуливание Короля прошли более чем удачно.   
Макс, как обычно, в конце пробежки решил зайти в небольшую кофейню. Король остался сидеть у входа.  
\- Простите, - не успел Макс открыть дверь в кофейню, как его окликнули.  
\- Да, - он посмотрел на девушку, которая держала за руку мальчика, лет пяти.   
\- Можно сын погладит собаку?  
\- Можно, - Макс слегка улыбнулся. Король посмотрел на мальчика, а тот на него. Мальчик протянул руку, собака оказалась чуть выше мальчика. Король немного опустил голову.  
\- Молодец, - прошептал Макс. Он безумно любил своего пса. Макс его вырастил и самостоятельно натренировал, естественно он был очень горд плодами этих тренировок, своим умным псом и своей выдержкой.  
\- Король, - возмутился Макс, когда пес облизал лицо мальчика. – Простите.  
\- Ничего страшного, - девушка улыбнулась. – Сын, по-моему, в восторге, - хихикнула она. Макс посмотрел на мальчика, который улыбался самой счастливой улыбкой, и обнял пса.   
\- Нам пора, - девушка взяла сына за руку. Мальчик чуть взгрустнул, и еще раз обняв пса, отошел от него.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал мальчик Максу.  
\- Всегда, пожалуйста, - Девушка и мальчик ушли, а Макс, почесав Короля за ухом, вошел в кофейню.  
Эта кофейня была маленькой, но Максу она нравилась, она сочетала в себе несколько стилей одновременно, однако при этом, не выглядела странно. Она была уютной и по своему милой. В ней умело смогли соединить и домашний комфорт, и современность, без особой вычурности.   
Он знал хозяев этой кофейни, это была семейная пара, которая вложила в нее сердце и душу. Стены кофейни были бежевые, оттенок больше напоминал кофе с молоком, на стенах висели картины и фотографии с городскими пейзажами. Благодаря большим окнам здесь всегда было светло и солнечно днём, и другое освещение требовалось только после захода солнца.  
Макс зашел в уютный небольшой зал, с несколькими столиками и диванчиками. Слева от него была длинная барная стойка, где Кики уже делала заказы. На столиках стояли маленькие горшочки с цветами. Макс знал, что если зайти в это кафе вечером, оно преобразится и станет более романтичным - на столики поставят свечи, а влюблённые парочки будут сидеть за столиками, болтать и глупо улыбаться.   
\- Привет, Макс, - поздоровалась с ним девушка с красными волосами, когда он подошел к барной стойке сделать заказ.   
\- Привет, Кики, - поздоровался Макс, – хорошо выглядишь.  
\- Спасибо, - девушка чуть засмущалась и рефлекторно поправила короткую юбку, - и сколько можно повторять, чтобы ты не называл меня Кики?   
\- Много, - улыбнулся Макс. Кики начала делать ему кофе, который тот заказывал каждый раз, на протяжении нескольких лет. Макс оглядел небольшую кофейню и увидел девушку, сидящую за столиком с кусочком тортика и чашечкой кофе.   
«Это... это те же глаза» - Макс вспомнил свой сон и невинные глаза, полные страха и отчаяния, а потом и вечер накануне.  
\- Держи, - отвлекла его Кики и протянула кофе.  
\- Спасибо, - Макс отдал деньги за кофе и пошел в сторону той девушки, уселся за её столиком напротив и внимательно посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Простите? – спросила она уставшим голосом.  
\- Ты меня не помнишь, - Макс чуть наклонил голову, а девушка начала внимательно рассматривать парня.   
Она вгляделась в его лицо. Перед ней сидел парень, лет двадцати пяти или около того. Брюнет. На нем была темно-синяя толстовка, но даже по её просторной посадке на его теле можно было увидеть, что парень держит себя в весьма отличной физической форме. Рукава толстовки облегали его плечи и руки, и даже невооружённому глазу были видны бицепсы парня. Девушка оторвала взгляд от его торса и переместила снова на лицо. У парня была еле заметная щетина и длинные ресницы, так же она заметила проколотые в нескольких местах уши.   
\- Нет, - она чуть нахмурилась и слегка выпятила нижнюю губу. Губы парня слегка дернулись вверх от такого невинного вида девушки, которая явно расстроилась, что не запомнила парня.   
\- Вчера я вернул тебя домой в целости и сохранности, и еще ты уснула в моей машине, - парень смотрел на девушку, ее глаза заметно округлились.  
\- Значит, это ты спас меня?  
\- Да, - ответил Макс. Сейчас он мог рассмотреть девушку полностью, а не только ее глаза, которые теперь можно было разглядеть при дневном свете. Их цвет был, как тёмный шоколад, а глубина и невинность взгляда завораживала. Ее волосы цвета темного ореха были завязаны в аккуратную шишку, но одна прядь свисала практически до скулы. У нее было милое личико, с лёгкой ноткой наивности и непосредственности и парень сделал вывод, что ей не больше двадцати.   
\- Эм...спасибо Вам, - сказала девушка, немного смутившись от пристального взгляда. – Я не знаю, что бы было, если бы не Вы…  
\- Все нормально, я просто оказался в нужном месте, в нужное время.   
\- Я Хезер Аддерли, - она протянула ему руку.  
\- Макс Кинг, - парень пожал ей руку, и это получилось почему-то довольно неловко.   
\- Дерли, - оба повернули голову на только что подошедшую девушку.  
\- Ну, мне пора, - Макс улыбнулся.  
\- Еще раз спасибо, - сказала Хезер.  
\- Нет проблем, если что… кричите, - пошутил парень, а щеки девушки покрылись едва заметным румянцем.   
Девушки проводили взглядом парня, но тот меньше чем через минуту скрылся из вида.  
\- Что за красавчик? – поинтересовалась подруга. Мэд была той ещё штучкой. Брюнетка с голубыми глазами и своеобразным характером иногда могла вывести из себя даже самого спокойного человека на Земле  
\- Макс, он вчера меня спас от того маньяка, - ответила Хезер и отпила кофе.   
\- Ты взяла его телефончик?  
\- Нет, Мэд, зачем мне? – спросила она у подруги.  
\- Точно, ты как всегда верна своему принцу, - улыбнулась Мэд и посмотрела в окно, где можно было увидеть уже довольно оживленную улицу. Люди спешили на работу, стоя в дорожных заторах, некоторые оббегали череду автомобилей с маленькими детьми, каждый по своим делам. Бостон просыпался навстречу новому дню.


	4. Chapter 4

В конце рабочего дня, открыв багажник своей машины, чтобы положить пару вещей, Макс увидел пакеты из дорогих бутиков той, недавно спасённой им девушки - Хезер.  
«Прости, Король, но, похоже, я снова задержусь», - подумал парень и сел обратно в машину. Через сорок минут, он уже снова был около той же калитки, что и пару дней назад, только теперь охраны на месте не оказалось. Парень, выйдя из машины и взяв пакеты, подошел и позвонил в звонок. Не прошло и минуты, как входная дверь дома открылась, и за ней показалась Хезер. Она подбежала к калитке и увидела Макса с пакетами.  
\- Привет, я возвращаю твои покупки, - парень улыбнулся уголком губ и протянул пакеты.  
\- Оу, спасибо, я и забыла про них совсем, - девушка забрала пакеты. – Твоя толстовка у меня, да?  
\- Да, - ответил парень.   
\- Проходи, - девушка показала большим пальцем в сторону дома. Макс зашел, они поднялись по нескольким ступенькам и оказались все в той же гостиной, что и несколько дней назад. – Я сейчас, - сказала девушка и скрылась на втором этаже. Парень сел в большое кресло и посмотрел на свои наручные часы. Он снова задерживается, а Король, наверное, уже места себе не находит.   
\- Вы кто и что Вы здесь делаете? – спросил мужской голос позади Макса, и тот встал с кресла. Перед ним был типичный американский парень, с каштановыми волосами подстриженный в удлиненный полубокс и со светло карими глазами. Он был довольно симпатичен, немного худощав, но в относительно неплохой спортивной форме.   
\- Я жду свою толстовку, - это все, что ответил Макс, парень напротив него не внушал доверия.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не пропустил свое свидание? - спускаясь по лестнице, спросила Хезер. На нее посмотрели оба парня. – О, Стив, ты рано, - Хезер улыбнулась.  
\- Привет, крошка, - тот ухмыльнулся и прошелся по ней взглядом. Девушка была одета в короткие джинсовые шорты и майку, закатив глаза,она подошла к Максу.  
\- Держи, - она передала толстовку, - а вот это выпало из кармана, прости, - она поджала губы. – Надеюсь, я ничего не испортила.  
\- Нет, все нормально, я даже не знал, что там что-то есть, - Макс посмотрел на небольшой клочок бумаги, на котором был номер телефона и имя «Кики». Макс ухмыльнулся.   
\- Еще раз спасибо, - сказала Хезер, когда провожала Макса до двери.  
\- Все в порядке, только будь осторожна в следующий раз и не ходи так поздно одна, - сказал парень и вышел за дверь.  
\- Постараюсь, - она слегка улыбнулась. Макс кивнул и пошел к своей машине.   
Когда он вернулся домой, Король лежал на диване и даже не взглянул на своего хозяина.  
\- Король, я знаю, что опоздал, - ставя пакет на пол, сказал Макс. - Давай друг пройдемся, - Макс приоткрыл входную дверь. Лабрадор лениво встал с дивана и вышел за дверь. 

***

\- Кто это был? – спросил Стив, когда Хезер подошла к нему и поцеловала в щеку.  
\- Парень, который спас меня, - девушка положила руки на шею парня.   
\- Зачем же он сейчас пришел? – кладя руки ей на талию, спросил Стив.   
\- Он принес мои пакеты, про которые я забыла, а еще я вернула ему его толстовку, - она поцеловала его в скулу.   
\- Ладно, я забываю про это, если мы сейчас пройдем в спальню, - прошептал он ей на ухо.   
\- Стив, - она опускает голову. – Но я…  
\- Что ты?  
\- Ладно, пошли, - она целует его в губы.  
Когда они заходят в спальню Хезер, парень сразу начинает ее целовать. Ей нравятся его поцелуи, но… то, следует за ними, её одновременно злит, расстраивает и огорчает. Стив толкает её к кровати. «Почему он так делает? Ведь я же люблю его» - мелькает у неё мысль.  
\- Я так соскучился по тебе, - шепчет он ей и снимает с нее майку.   
Через несколько минут, они уже лежат в кровати. Парень разрывает фольгу, натягивает презерватив и резко входит в нее без лишних ласк и прелюдий. Девушка прикрывает глаза и отворачивает голову в сторону. Парень двигается и утыкается лицом в ее шею.   
«Когда же он уже кончит» - пролетает у девушки в голове. - «Боже, да что же с нами не так? Почему всё так быстро... странно... что? какого? ...ох!» - она сконфуженно терпит его толчки, пытаясь отогнать не прошеные мысли в голове.  
\- Крошка, тебе нравится? – чуть запыхавшись, спрашивает парень.  
\- Да, - отвечает она и чуть улыбается.  
\- Тогда почему же ты молчишь?   
\- Не хочу, чтобы нас кто-то услышал, - говорит ему и целует его. Хезер постанывает, чтобы не расстраивать своего парня.   
\- Еще чуть-чуть, - говорит парень и чуть резче входит в нее. Через две минуты и парень расслабляется.  
\- Тебе понравилось? – спрашивает Стив и целует ее в губы.  
\- Да, - отвечает она и продолжает его целовать.  
Прикрывшись одеялом, Хезер включила телевизор, который висел напротив, матч по бейсболу переключил внимание Стива с Хезер. Она немного расслабилась и посмотрела на парня, пытаясь понять, что же изменилось и в чём причина. Только что они занимались любовью, а сейчас он даже не обращает на нее внимания. Когда Хезер встала с кровати, чтобы сходить в душ, Стив даже не посмотрел на нее, впрочем, когда она зашла в комнату, Стива не было в спальне. Она оделась и спустилась вниз, он был в кухне.  
\- Что делаешь? – спросила Хезер  
\- Да ничего, - ответил он и убрал телефон в карман.   
Через несколько часов, парень собрался домой.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит девушка.  
\- А я тебя, - он целует ее на прощание и уходит к машине. Девушка закрывает дверь и идёт в кухню. В холодильнике она находит приготовленный ужин миссис Смит и, разогрев его, садится за стол.  
\- Снова одна, - говорит она себе. Снова Стив пришел и ушел, даже не собираясь оставаться на ночь, хотя он прекрасно знает, что отец уехал по делам и вернётся только завтра к полудню.   
В её голове всплывает Макс, и девушка на минуту задумывается. Вспоминает его пирсинг в ушах, его лицо, чуть пухлые губы, накаченные руки, хотя она уверена, что у него накачены не только руки. Но вот глаза… она не может вспомнить цвет его глаз. Какие же они, карие или серые? Может голубые? Нет, она не может вспомнить, и от этого ей становится грустно.


	5. Chapter 5

Своё утро Макс, как обычно, начинает пробежкой с его верным четвероногим другом, затем покупка кофе в кофейне, по возвращению домой прохладный и освежающий душ, легкий завтрак, быстрые сборы необходимых вещей на день и отъезд на работу в автомастерскую.   
\- Мистер Кинг? - отвлекая от работы парня, позвал какой-то мужчина.  
\- Да?  
\- Я от мистера Аддерли, он хочет с Вами поговорить, - сказал мужчина в костюме. Макс нахмурил брови и посмотрел на мужчину.   
\- Извините, но я ещё не закончил работу на сегодня и не могу уехать с Вами сейчас, в разгаре рабочего дня.  
\- Тогда сегодня вечером, как освободитесь, он просит Вас присоединиться к нему на ужин, есть тема для серьезного разговора.  
\- Какая?  
\- Вам скажут все на месте, приезжайте, мистер Аддерли будет Вас ждать, - сказал мужчина и ушел. Макс проводил взглядом мужчину и вернулся к работе.  
Работа подходит к концу, и он смотрит на время, на часах шесть вечера.   
Макс быстро сбрасывает робу, ополаскивается в душевой и, переодевшись в свою одежду, едет на встречу.  
Когда Макс прошёл через открытую калитку во двор к входной двери, его уже ждал охранник, впустивший парня внутрь. Макс снова оказался в гостиной и охранник, следуя за ним, проводил его в небольшую уютную столовую.   
\- О, Макс, добрый вечер, рад, что ты приехал, - мистер Аддерли широко улыбнулся и встал из-за стола, чтобы пожать руку Максу.   
\- Здравствуйте, - Макс пожал руку в ответ.  
\- Садись, сейчас принесут ужин, - Вернон сел обратно.  
Макс сел за стол и немного осмотрелся. Столовая была в типичном классическом варианте: темный паркет гармонично сочетался с цветом бежевых стен с картинами в стиле постимпрессионизма и несколькими светильниками. С потолка свисала большая, сделанная под старину люстра из хрусталя с канделябрами.В центре стоял длинный, рассчитанный на 10 человек, деревянный стол и комфортные стулья, живые цветы в высокой вазе. Макс заметил какую-то фотографию, где узнал только мистера Аддерли, который стоял с молодой женщиной и двумя детьми - мальчиком и девочкой.  
\- Вы меня зачем-то позвали, - Макс посмотрел на Вернона, тот сложил руки, взгляд стал серьезным.  
\- Ну, раз ты хочешь перейти сразу к делу, что ж, хорошо, - Макс кивнул в ответ. – Я буду краток, на этой неделе у меня начинаются важные встречи,отнимающие слишком много моего времени и сил. Моя дочь остается одна, а ты уже, так скажем, проверенный человек. Ты отстоял честь и имя моей дочери, а я так тебя и не отблагодарил, хоть и предложил помощь. Я вижу, что ты ответственный и самодостаточный парень, и ты подойдёшь.  
\- Не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.  
\- Макс, я хочу предложить тебе работу - быть личным телохранителем моей дочери и сопровождать её двадцать четыре часа в сутки, - сказал мистер Аддерли.   
Макс внимательно посмотрел на Вернона, оценив выражение лица и то, как он нервно потер костяшки рук, Макс нахмурился. Проблема Макса была в его проницательности и умении разбираться в людях.Он всегда знал, когда человек врет или что-то скрывает, даже если этого человека он видел впервые.   
\- У вас проблемы? – прямо спросил Макс.  
\- Что?  
\- Почему вы хотите нанять меня? Вы видели меня только один раз и то, не более пяти минут. Вы не знаете обо мне ровном счетом ничего, а предлагаете мне следить и буквально жить с вашей дочерью двадцать четыре часа в сутки, - сказал Макс,смотря прямо в глаза Вернону. На лице мужчины появилась легкая и немного усталая улыбка.  
\- Ты умён, собран, расчётлив и проницателен, вот этим ты мне и нравишься, - сказал мужчина. – Прости, я решил навести о тебе справки и мои люди следили за тобой на протяжении всей этой недели.Тебя проверили почти всеми известными способами слежки.  
\- Не ожидал, что Вы станете это делать - сказал Макс. Он был слегка раздражен, что влезли в его личную жизнь.   
\- Прости, я публичный человек и проверяю всех, с кем сталкиваюсь, безопасность для меня очень важна, ты был в моём доме и я должен был проверить тебя. Мне нужен надежный и ответственный человек, который будет четко выполнять свою работу, при этом не смотреть на мою дочь.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что я не буду? – Макс слегка прищурил глаза.  
\- Если честно, в этом плане я конечно немного не уверен, но ты же не покажешь этого ведь ты профессионал в своем деле, правда? – усмехнулся Вернон, – твой характер, закалка, твоё отношение к вещам и твое прошлое заставляют относиться к тебе с уважением.   
\- А ещё когда-то давно, как оказалось, я знал твоих родителей, в частности твоего отца. Одно время мы были лучшими друзьями, товарищами или, даже можно сказать, братьями, когда вместе служили в армии, вместе побывали в горячих точках.  
\- Что… - Макс хотел его прервать, но Вернон поднял ладонь вверх, останавливая парня и продолжил.- Мы обещали друг другу, что ничего на свете не прервет нашу дружбу, но, - Вернон остановился на секунду, - но, все когда-то случается, знаешь ли, судьба - это кому как суждено, я ушел в политику, он остался контрактником на службе. Когда он уходил по очередному контракту, я обещал твоему отцу, что присмотрю за его семьей,- Вернон посмотрел на Макса. – Но потом так сложилось, что мне нужно было уехать и, я потерял вас с матерью из виду, а когда вернулся в страну, ты уже стал взрослым и независимым. В общем, я обещал твоему отцу и за мной сдержать своё обещание другу. Я знаю, что ты пошел в армию по стопам отца и поверь, он бы очень гордился тобой, если бы был жив.  
\- Может быть, но мой отец погиб на том задании, - голос Макса стал холодным. – И Вы наверняка не знаете, что именно он обо мне думал.  
\- Макс, я не хотел ворошить прошлое, но мне, в самом деле, нужен проверенный и надежный человек, и в данный момент это ты, ты внушаешь доверие.   
\- В Бостоне проживает достаточно военных и натренированных ребят, которые могут позаботиться о вашей дочери, - Макс встал из-за стола.   
\- Да, я знаю, но как я могу оставить свою дочь с незнакомым человеком?  
\- А как Вы можете оставить ее со мной? Вы, насколько я теперь понимаю, пропали в своё время по обстоятельствам и, так сложилось, что Вы не знаете меня, а я не знаю Вас.   
\- Ладно, я не буду на тебя давить, просто подумай над этим. Мой номер у тебя есть, - сказал Вернон. Макс последний раз посмотрел на мистера Аддерли и вышел из столовой и покинул дом.   
Парень был вымотан и немного ошеломлен услышанным, сегодня был не лучший день и сейчас он очень хочет домой, ему нужно обдумать все это. Открывая дверь автомобиля, Макс увидел, как к дому подъехала еще одна машина и, присмотревшись, увидел Хезер и ее парня. Недоверчиво покачав головой и сев в машину, он поехал в сторону своего дома.


	6. Chapter 6

У Макса жутко разболелась голова от множества мыслей, а в голове царил полный бардак. За десять минут встречи он узнал слишком много и разрывался на две части: с одной стороны он хотел принять это предложение, хотя сам не понимал, зачем ему это надо, но в голове упорно звучало «Так нужно». С другой стороны Вернона хотелось послать, куда подальше и оставить все, как есть. Позднее появилась еще одна навязчивая мысль, кричавшая «Ты должен спасти девчонку». Макс не понимал от чего ее нужно спасать. Девчонка с отцом были под охраной, у дома велось видеонаблюдение, но сомнение на счет того парня Стива противным червяком поедало его и без того уставший мозг. Максу Стив сразу не понравился с первого взгляда, что-то в нем было отталкивающим. Поток его мыслей прервал звонкий лай Короля.   
\- Иду, иду, - тихо пробубнил Макс и, взяв поводок, повел пса гулять. 

***  
Хезер увидела Макса, вышедшего со двора и закрывшего калитку, он посмотрел на подъехавшую машину, в которой была она и Стив. Стив заметил парня и наклонился к девушке поцеловать её, его руки потянулись к груди Хезер.  
\- Стив, подожди, - хихикнула Хезер и слегка оттолкнула парня.  
\- В чем дело? – смотря на нее, спросил он.  
\- Мне пора домой. Сегодня к нам придут гости, и отец хотел видеть меня на этом ужине, - снимая ремень безопасности, сказала она.  
\- Да ладно тебе, твой папаша знает, что ты со мной.  
\- Стив, мне пора, - она чмокнула его в губы и вышла из машины. Стив снова посмотрел на Макса и уехал сразу, как только она встала на тротуар. Хезер, покачав головой, пошла домой.   
\- Папочка, я дома, - крикнула она и прошла на кухню.   
\- Привет, - отец поцеловал ее в макушку.  
\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Все хорошо, просто устал, - он слегка улыбнулся.  
\- А где гости? – Хезер посмотрела на стол.  
\- Они уже ушли, - немного грустно ответил Вернон. – Но думаю, они придут еще раз.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Все хорошо. Скоро мне снова придется уехать на несколько дней.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Дом будет на тебе. Не устраивай никаких вечеринок и ещё,чтоб Стив был поменьше у нас в гостях.  
\- Пап, - Хезер снова закатила глаза.   
\- Все, я пошел, мне нужно немного поработать.   
\- Хорошо, - ответила Хез и ушла в свою комнату. 

 

***  
Макс, подытожив свои мысли и плюнув на все меры приличия, приехал на следующий день к мистеру Аддерли в девять часов вечера.   
\- Вы к кому? – спросил Макса высокий мужчина в чёрном костюме с наушником, когда открыл калитку.  
\- Я к мистеру Аддерли, - Макс не успел толком представиться, как сам Вернон появился у входной двери.  
\- А, Макс, как хорошо, что ты приехал, - Макс кивнул и прошел к мистеру Аддерли.  
\- Я согласен на ваше предложение, - как всегда без вступительной речи, сказал Макс.  
\- Хорошо. Я знал, что ты согласишься, - мужчина немного устало улыбнулся.   
Оба, они прошли в кабинет Вернона, и мужчина, прикрыв дверь, сел в большое кресло с бархатной обивкой за своим столоми протянул некоторые бумаги Максу.Тот, усевшись в кресло поменьше, напротив, в свою очередь, начал их внимательно читать,он прекрасно знает, что такое «мелкий шрифт».   
В контракте было написано, что Макс будет с Хезер двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, хотя конечно, у Макса могут быть выходные, но если Хезер его сама отпустит. Максу предоставят отдельную комнату в доме, рядом со спальней Хезер. В его обязанностях присматривать за ней, чтоб она не попадала во всякие неприятности.   
\- Такое ощущение, что я устраиваюсь нянькой, - чуть нахмурив брови, говорит Макс.  
\- Ну, в общем плане, так и есть, - чуть помедлив, отвечает Вернон.   
\- Но она взрослая девочка, зачем мне за ней следить целые сутки? Вы явно что-то не договариваете мне, - Макс внимательно посмотрел в глаза мужчины.   
\- Я не говорю, что ей надо будет менять подгузники, но сейчас такое время, когда у меня могут появиться враги в лицах друзей.   
\- Вы про этого парня, что водится с ней?  
\- Да и он тоже берется в счет. У меня предвыборная компания и сейчас, в буквальном смысле будут ходить по головам, а она единственная кто у меня остался, - чуть нервно говорит Вернон. Его руки слегка затряслись, Макс это заметил, он всегда распознавал это жуткое чувство страха. Вернон открыл верхний ящик стола и достал оттуда оранжевую пластмассовую баночку.  
\- Не мог бы ты подать мне стакан воды? – Макс кивнул и, встав с кресла, подошел к небольшому столику, на котором стоял графин с водой и несколько стаканов. Налив воду, он дал ее Вернону и тот незамедлительно выпил таблетки.   
\- Зарплата будет ровно в три раза больше, а то и в четыре, чем ты получаешь сейчас в мастерской.  
\- У меня есть собака, - вспомнил Макс и снова уселсяв кресло.  
\- Знаю, - Вернон сделал еще один глоток воды. – Ни у меня, ни у Хезер нет аллергии на шерсть, и дочь давно хотела собаку, такчто она будет рада иногда с ней погулять, - Макс снова внимательно посмотрел на мужчину. Вернон говорил о своей дочери так, будто ей было не больше пятнадцати.   
\- Ладно, какие условия контракта? Мне нужно точно знать, - чуть подумав, спросил Макс.  
\- Рабочий график двадцать четыре на семь. Жить будешь у нас. Машина стоит в гараже. Тебе надо быть всегда поблизости с Хезер. Куда бы, она не пошла, ты должен быть с ней.   
\- Точно нянька, - прошептал Макс. Но эта работа ему нужна и это не только потому, что внутренний голос подсказывал держаться поблизости к девчонке, но и также потому, что счета и кредиты сами не исчезнут и нужны деньги, а предложенная оплата была весьма соблазнительна, кроме того,в мастерской не так уж много можно заработать, и плюс ко всему, Макс слышал, как его начальник говорит, что тот на волоске от закрытия мастерской.   
Макс еще раз прочитав контракт, подписал его.  
\- Когда я должен приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей? – спросил Макс и отдал одну копию контракта.  
\- Завтра в восемь утра, - ответил Вернон.  
\- Но я еще работаю в мастерской, - напомнил Макс.  
\- С этим проблем не будет.Твоё дело забрать свои личные вещи, если они у тебя там хранятся, остальное я улажу.  
Макс и Вернон, обговорив некоторые детали и пожав руки, распрощались. Уже по дороге домой Макс почувствовал некую легкость от того, что сделал. Голова перестала кипеть от мыслей. Появилось чувство уверенности, что он делает все правильно.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Мне не нужна нянька! Я уже взрослая! – это было первое, что услышал Макс, когда вошел в дом семьи Аддерли. Мужчина ответил ей что-то более спокойным голосом и Макс не услышал.  
\- Мистер Аддерли, - прервал Макс, когда вошел в гостиную, где увидел Хезер и Вернона.  
\- А, Макс, наконец-то ты приехал, - на лице мужчины вновь появилась усталая улыбка.   
\- Отец! – возмутилась Хезер, когда увидела Макса. Она не выносила, когда за ней присматривают, считая себя уже достаточно взрослой. И, ко всему прочему, она была уверена, что ее никто не обидит, а недавно произошедший случай был просто нелепой случайностью. Хезер не хотела признавать тот факт, что теперь за ней будет круглосуточный присмотр.   
\- Все, Хезер, – остановил мужчина свою дочь. Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить с ней. – Я так решил, значит, так и будет, данное мое принятое решение не оговаривается, - строгим отцовским тоном закончил он, и Хезер сложив руки на груди, плюхнулась на диван, обиженно сложив губки и давая понять своим видом, что ей это не нравится. Макс лишь закатил глаза, подумав: «Маленькая, избалованная девчонка».  
\- Значит, так, Макс это Хезер, Хезер это Макс и теперь он твой телохранитель, нравится тебе это или нет.  
\- Но я не понимаю, зачем он мне, папа, - смотря на мужчину, произнесла Хезер.   
\- Так надо. Это для моего спокойствия, – сказал Вернон. Макс сел на кресло.   
Вернон рассказал некоторые правила, которые должны выполнять Хезер и Макс. Они были весьма просты: Макс должен присматривать за Хезер и приглядеться к ее друзьям, в случае опасности, отвезти в безопасное место. Хезер же со своей стороны, должна хотя бы прислушиваться к Максу, так как он опытный в этом деле. Ее не просят подружиться с Максом, но хотя бы не перечить ему и не убегать, как пятилетняя девочка.   
Хезер была не в восторге от новых правил поведения и нововведений в ее жизни в целом, но и расстраивать отца она тоже не хотела, а значит, и выбора у нее попросту не было.  
\- Хорошо, - сдалась Хезер. Макс внимательно посмотрел на девчонку.  
«Главное в определённый момент ее не убить» - подумал Макс и перевел взгляд на Вернона.   
\- Значит, все решили, - Вернон пожал руку Максу. – Тогда езжай в свою квартиру и собирай вещи. Люси подготовит тебе комнату.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Макс и развернулся к двери.  
\- Он, что еще и жить будет с нами? – громким шепотом спросила девчонка.  
\- Да, Хез, будет и прекрати спорить, мне нужно поработать.   
Макс вышел из дома и сев в машину, отправился домой за вещами.   
Хезер начала соображать, как бы побыстрей избавиться от этого парня. Она закрылась в своей комнате, надела наушники и включила музыку почти на полную мощность. Долго и упорно девушка лазила в интернете с грохочущей громкой музыкой, старательно не обращая внимания на тихие стуки в дверь. Отец не хотел портить отношения с дочерью, но Макс был нужен их семье, а Вернон сделает все, чтобы обезопасить жизнь Хезер, пусть даже она и обидится на него и станет избегать. «Сейчас так нужно» - сказал он сам себе, чтобы успокоиться, и, перестав стучать в дверь, развернулся и прошёл по коридору к лестнице, спустившись со второго этажа на первый и пройдя в свой кабинет.  
Макс вернулся через час в дом мистера Аддерли вместе с двумя небольшими сумками и Королем. Тому, как ни странно, понравился просторный дом и пес уже хотел забраться на диван, но Макс его остановил.  
\- Король, - строго сказал Макс, и Король лег на мягкий ковер, около дивана. Из кухни вышла миссис Смит.  
\- О, вы должно быть Макс, - перед парнем появилась женщина средних лет. В ее каштановых волосах просвечивалась легкая седина. Она была невысокая, с милым приятным лицом с морщинками у глаз и уголков рта. На женщине было черное рабочее платье, поверх которого был белый фартук, а на ногах были простые черные балетки. Ее волосы были собраны в аккуратную шишку, в ушах были золотые маленькие серьги, а на безымянном пальце кольцо. Для выполнения своих обязанностей она выглядела безупречно.  
\- Да, я Макс, - приветливо улыбнулся он.  
\- Пойдемте, я покажу вам вашу новую комнату и дом, - она улыбнулась, но по ней было видно, что женщина уже немного устала, и Максу стало немного неудобно за доставленные им хлопоты.  
\- Вы,наверное, устали,я мог бы сам все найти, - Макс и Люси двинулись в сторону второго этажа.   
\- Все нормально, - ответила она и увидела Короля.  
\- Вернон сказал, что проблем не будет, если он будет жить со мной, - сказал Макс.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, просто я не ожидала, - ответила женщина. Король шел рядом с Максом.   
Когда они поднялись на второй этаж, то оказали в небольшом коридоре с несколькими дверями. Макс думал, что этот дом намного больше и здесь будет около десятков спален, как обычно бывает в богатых домах. Но в этом доме все было в меру, никакой особой вычурности. Стены коридора были сделаны из деревянных панелей, пол был покрыт темно бордовым паркетом. На полу, между дверными проёмами, стояли несколько горшков с цветами, а на стенах висело несколько светильников. Свет здесь был не слишком ярким, но его было достаточно, чтобы осветить небольшое пространство.   
\- Это гостевая спальня, - указала Люси на первую дверь темного цвета. – Вот эта, - они прошли к следующей двери, - спальня Хезер, но она часто там закрывается. – Вот эта, - она указал на дверь с другой стороны стены, - ваша спальня, а там, спальня мистера Вернона, а вот та дверь, что находится практически в самом углу - это кладовая. Мистер Вернон хотел ее убрать, но архитектор сказал, что эту стену ломать нельзя, - сказала Люси и открыла дверь спальни, в которой будет жить Макс. Король зашел самый первый и что-то понюхал.  
\- Умная собачка, а как его зовут? – Люси погладила пса за ухом.  
\- Король, - ответил Макс и поставил сумки на небольшую софу перед кроватью.   
\- Так, в спальне есть отдельная ванная комната, впрочем, как и во всех спальнях второго этажа. – Люси прошла по комнате и открыла другую дверь, она была намного светлее, чем та, что вела в спальню. Макс встал возле Люси. Это,собственно, и оказалась ванная комната. Она была небольшой, но Максу было даже комфортнее, что его жилье без особых излишеств. Здесь была душевая (стандарт), туалет и раковина, встроенная в тумбу. Над раковиной висело зеркало. На стене, по бокам от зеркала, разместили два небольших белых шкафчика. Макс был доволен, ему всё идеально подходило.  
\- Там, ты можешь поставить свои вещи, а здесь, - она открыла дверцу одной из тумб под раковиной. - Можно найти полотенца, - сказала Люси. – Ну, вроде все.  
\- А Вы где живете?  
\- Я тоже живу в этом доме, на первом этаже. Моя спальня рядом с кабинетом, так же там спальня Джорджа, телохранителя мистера Аддерли, - объяснила Люси. Макс несколько секунд обдумал и кивнул. Он запомнил.   
\- Спасибо, - ответил Макс. Люси посмотрела еще раз комнату и ушла по своим делам. Макс сел на кровать, а Король, подойдя к Максу, сел рядом и положил голову ему на колени.  
\- Ну, начиная с этого момента, мы с тобой деловые люди, - тихо сообщил Макс. Теперь, по сути, он связан по рукам и ногам. Он и сам ещё не донца понимал, на что он подписался, и по большому, нет, просто по огромному счету, что он пошёл на это добровольно и без принуждения.  
Макс осмотрелся вокруг. Спальня была чуть больше, чем у него в прошлой квартире, но здесь было более чем уютно. Как и полагается для комнат такого типа, она была выполнена в бежевых и шоколадных тонах, создавая умиротворенную и расслабляющую атмосферу. В комнате было большое окно, с видом на улицу и парковую дорожку, окно закрывали жалюзи и занавески, и если их закрыть полностью, то в комнате будет достаточно темно. Под окном стоял маленький угловой письменный стол, одна сторона которого была плотно прижата к стене, рядом со столом был кожаный, молочного оттенка, стул-кресло на колесиках. Напротив кровати, справа от двери, был небольшой в ширину, но высокий шкаф-купе, с более чем достаточно местом для вещей Макса. Большая кровать, на которой могло спокойно уместиться два человека, являлась основным предметом мебели в данной комнате и отлично дополняла ансамбль шоколадно-пастельных оттенков. Около кровати стояли прикроватные тумбочки, с небольшими светильниками, на одной из тумбочек стоял электронный будильник. На полу лежал паркет, цвета темного шоколада, полы не были холодными, но ковер с высоким ворсом все равно присутствовал. Белый и пушистый он сразу же приглянулся Королю. По левую сторону от двери стоял небольшой, но достаточно высокий книжный шкаф, на полках стояло несколько десятков книг, шкаф был наполовину заполнен. Однако, учитывая, что книг не так уж много, Максу всё равно это очень понравилось, что здесь такая забота о гостях и не придётся что-то себе искать самому. Он любил читать разную литературу, особенно вечером, когда на улице опускаются сумерки - в это время суток литература воспринимается куда ярче, нежели днем.   
В дверь постучали и, не дождавшись ответа, Вернон зашел в спальню Макса.  
\- Ну, как тебе тут? - спросил мужчина и сел на кресло в углу комнаты.   
\- У Вас хороший дом, - ответил Макс, и машинально погладил своего пса по голове, тот уже задремал.   
\- Может быть, тебе стоит получше познакомиться с Хезер?  
\- Зачем? – Макс посмотрел на мужчину.  
\- Ты теперь будешь рядом с ней большую часть времени.  
\- Я узнаю ее постепенно, не думаю, что мне стоит беспокоиться, - ответил Макс.  
\- Возможно, ты прав, - Вернон нервно потер костяшки рук.  
\- У вас что-то случилось? – спросил Макс, он снова заметил то, чего ему не следовало.   
\- Нет. Возможно. Завтра вечером я уезжаю.  
\- Хорошо, - Макс кивнул.   
\- Хезер неплохая, она просто все еще моя маленькая дочка, поэтому я всегда буду за нее волноваться. Я доверил ее тебе, и я хочу верить в то, что все еще достаточно хорошо разбираюсь в людях.  
\- Мистер Аддерли я заключил с вами контракт, и я буду защищать вашу дочь, чего бы мне это не стоило и тем более, - Макс нахмурил брови, - Вы знали моего отца достаточно долго, чтобы рассказать мне про него немного больше,чем я знаю о нём на данный момент.   
\- Значит, ты немного поменял условия нашего контракта?   
\- Нет, - Макс покачал головой. – Это возможно, просто маленькая просьба, - он пожал плечами.   
\- Хорошо, мы так и сделаем, - Вернон кивнул. – Ну, а сейчас мне надо уехать, а Хезер, если я не ошибаюсь, хочет встретиться с друзьями, поэтому тебе пора собираться и обязательно переодеться, - Вернон встал со стула.  
\- Переодеться? – спросил Макс, немного удивленно приподнял брови вверх и тоже встал.  
\- Да, Макс, переодеться. Черный костюм - теперь твоя форма.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Этого мне еще не хватало, зачем он мне нужен, - прошептала девушка и отошла от двери, за которой только что услышала разговор своего отца и этого парня. - Хотя он красавчик, как ни крути.  
«О да, красавчик, красавчик и на вид очень даже горяч» - поддакивало ее сознание.  
\- Надо срочно позвонить Мэдисон, - сказала Хезер и вернулась в свою спальню.  
\- Костюм? – спросил Макс.  
\- Да, он висит в твоем шкафу, - Вернон слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Дерьмо, - прошептал Макс.  
\- Что? – переспросил мужчина.  
\- Говорю, наверное, костюм дорогой, - выкрутился Макс.  
\- Машина в гараже, - напомнил Вернон и вышел из новой спальни Макса.   
Парень открыл шкаф, как оказалось там и на самом деле, висело несколько комплектов пиджаков, черных брюк и три белых рубашки, на специальной вешалке-держателе было три черных галстука, на нижней полке, стояли три обувных коробки.  
\- В двойне дерьмо, - прошептал Макс и начал переодеваться. Брюки и туфли были надеты, когда без стука открылась дверь.  
\- Мне уже пора ехать, - это была Хезер. Макс застегивал последние пуговицы белой рубашки.  
\- Тебя в детстве не учили стучаться, прежде чем заходить к взрослым дядям в спальню? – приподняв бровь, спросил Макс и взял пиджак. Хезер оглядела Макса с ног до головы и заметила что-то похожее на тату на его груди, выглядывавшее до тех пор, пока Макс окончательно не застегнул пуговицы и надел галстук.  
\- У тебя есть тату? – проигнорировав его слова, спросила она.  
\- Все возможно, - он надел пиджак. Лицо Хезер моментально изменилось, когда она увидела Короля.  
\- Какой красавец, - она присела перед ним, чтобы погладить. Эта картина, в самом деле, была очень милой. Макс слегка улыбнулся. Только что эта девчонка была хамкой, а теперь похожа на ребенка.   
\- Ты вроде опаздывала, - Макс был полностью готов.  
\- А мы возьмем его с собой?  
\- Нет, он не любит долго сидеть в машинах, а в кафе с собаками не пускают, - сказал Макс, таким тоном, словно поучая Хезер, как маленького ребенка.  
\- Но мы с друзьями пойдем гулять в парк, и я хотела бы с ним погулять, - Хезер посмотрела на него таким невинно-кокетливым взглядом, что Макс сдался.  
\- Я не могу тебе этого запретить, - он шагнул навстречу и взял со стула поводок. – На, - он отдал ей поводок. – Но не могу обещать, что он будет тебя слушаться, - Макс открыл дверь.  
\- Хорошо, - она широко улыбнулась. Её улыбка обезоруживала. Сочетание невинности и честности застало Макса врасплох, и он немного смутился. «Сумасшедшая девчонка», - подумал Макс.  
Черная и тонированная Toyota RAV 4 ждала их в гараже. Когда Макс ее увидел, улыбка появилась на его лице. Когда-то и у него была такая машина, но ее пришлось продать, и он купил себе свой мустанг, о чём в принципе ни разу не пожалел.  
\- Ты, будто ребенок, - проворчала Хезер и, открыв заднюю дверцу, пустила туда Короля, а сама села на переднее сидение. Макс сел на водительское кресло, достал ключи из бардачка и завел мотор. Он был совсем тихий.   
\- Пристегнись, - предупредил Макс.  
\- Сам пристегнись, - Макс посмотрел на Хезер, и та, закатив глаза, пристегнулась. Макс выехал, ворота за ним закрылись. Дорога была ровной, что неудивительно.  
\- Почему ты устроился к нам? – поинтересовалась Хезер.  
\- Так нужно, - он пожал плечом и завернул на другую улицу. Хезер только кивнула. Интересно, Макс расскажет ей правду? Пока они ехали, она искоса поглядывала на парня с любопытством, думая о его иных местах с татуировками и разглядывая пирсинг в ушах. Он, почувствовав её взгляд, обернулся и на секунду внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. От его пронзительного взгляда зеленых глаз с карими прожилками как оникс она съежилась на кресле и убрала глаза в сторону дороги. «Зеленые, его глаза зелёные» - она припомнила тот момент, когда пыталась вспомнить цвет его глаз и непонятное чувство, сопровождаемое её при этом, но быстро отмахнула от себя странные мысли в голове.  
Через десять минут они подъехали к кафе.  
\- Я ненадолго, а потом мы пойдем в парк, - предупредила Хезер и выскочила из машины, не дождавшись ответа.  
Макс наблюдал за ней, как она вошла в кафе. Через большие окна была видна компания, хоть и не очень хорошо из-за солнечных отсветов на стеклах. Макс посмотрел на часы. Король начал тихо поскуливать.  
\- Я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь долго сидеть в машине, но ты сам напросился, - Макс посмотрел на пса и отвернулся. Парню было некомфортно в костюме, его максимум официальности обычно составляли рубашка и пиджак, а это целый костюм. Макс плюнул и снял пиджак, расстегнул верхние пуговицы и снял галстук, а потом все это кинул на соседнее сидение.  
\- Идиотизм, - прошептал он и вышел из машины.  
В кафе, сидя за столиком, Хезер хорошо было видно и машину, и Макса.  
\- А он горячий, я бы с ним переспала, - Мэд посмотрела на Макса и, приподняв бровь, хмыкнула.  
\- Что? – удивилась Хезер. – Да он старше тебя лет на десять!  
\- Такие парни, куда более опытные, чем парни нашего возраста и такие, как он, - Мэд показала пальцем на Макса, который стоял около машины и с кем-то разговаривал по телефону, – очень и очень хорошо умеют пользоваться тем, чем наградила их природа.   
\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – Хезер с удивлением и подозрением посмотрела на подругу.  
\- Да, я тоже считаю, что он горяч, - добавила Эни, вторая подруга Хезер и Мэд.  
\- Точно-точно, даже не сомневайтесь - добавила Мэд и отпила свой напиток.  
\- Да ладно вам. Он обычный, хотя я уверена, у него есть тату на груди, - сказала Хезер.  
\- С чего ты это взяла? – подруги с интересом посмотрели на Хезер.  
\- Сегодня я зашла в его комнату… - Хезер отвела взгляд от подруг и уставилась на стол.  
\- Как всегда без стука, - хихикнула Эни, Хезер кивнула. Девушки внимательно с интересом слушали, что же Хезер расскажет дальше, поглядывая то на нее, то на Макса в окно.   
\- Он практически застегнул рубашку, поэтому не могу сказать точно, - ответила Хезер и снова посмотрела на подруг.  
\- Зато, я могу это узнать, - сказала Мэдисон, снова глянув на Макса и ее взгляд превратился в хищный.   
\- О, только не это! Давай без твоих соблазнений моих охранников.  
\- Ты же сама хотела от него избавиться! И тем более я люблю парней постарше, - сказала Мэдисон и ее шестеренки заработали. Подруги рассмеялись, но Хезер задумалась, это действительно был хороший вариант избавиться от Макса, но какая-то часть ее не хотела, чтобы он так рано ушёл, кроме того она терпеть не могла, когда ее подруга спит со всеми более-менее привлекательными парнями подряд. «Я подумаю над этим позднее» - заключила она ход своих мыслей.  
\- Ладно, что-то мы тут засиделись, все идем в парк, - сказала Эни и девушки, расплатившись, вышли из кафе. Макс свистнул, и Король подбежал к машине.  
\- Я Мэдисон, но друзья зовут меня просто Мэд, - она соблазнительно улыбнулась.  
\- Привет, просто Мэд, - Макс улыбнулся уголком губ.   
\- А я Эни, - девушка с русыми волосами и в голубом сарафане подошла к парню и робко улыбнулась, первой, тем более с таким парнем, она бы точно не начала знакомство – не хватило б смелости.  
\- Макс, - представился парень и взглянул на Хезер. - Куда теперь?  
\- Мы в парк, а ты с нами? – ответила за подругу Мэд.  
\- Я буду рядом, - ответил он, а Хезер закатила глаза и взяла поводок Короля. – Твой хозяин идиот, - прошептала Хез.  
Хезер ушла вперед, а за ней и Эни, Мэдисон соблазнительно прикусила губу и, сказав что-то похожее на «увидимся», пошла за подругами, виляя бедрами. Макс даже не посмотрев, сел в машину и заведя мотор, медленно поехал за ними.


	9. Chapter 9

За две прошедших недели Хезер и Макс пытались убить друг друга как минимум четырнадцать раз, по разу в день точно. Макс с трудом сдерживался, чтобы вытерпеть все выходки Хезер, она же в свою очередь пыталась от него при удобном случае скрыться или что-то вытворить, повредив при этом его репутацию и в итоге, как можно скорее избавиться от всюду следующего телохранителя.  
В понедельник Макс отвозил ее в бутик, и Хезер решила, что Макс должен сопровождать её, при этом, не сказав заранее, что это будет эксклюзивный магазин – представитель нижнего белья «Agent provocateur». Зная, что он не должен оставлять ее одну, зашёл в магазин и обомлел. Вокруг на полках и манекенах, а также стойках с вешалками висело огромное разнообразие очень красивого и довольно откровенного женского нижнего белья. Макс смутился и со злостью покосился на Хезер, на что она невинно похлопала глазками в ответ и немного ухмыльнулась. Но такой реакции Макса Хезер показалось мало, и она в буквальном смысле таскала Макса за собой по всему магазину, показывая весьма откровенные комплекты, и спрашивала: «Как тебе этот?» «А может лучше синий? Или все-таки оставить красный». Макса хватило ровно до того момента, когда Хезер позвала его в примерочную для, якобы, независимой мужской оценки выбранных ею наборов. У Макса был ступор, а потом внутри всё начало кипеть от раздражения и он уже готов был прижучить Хезер при всем персонале магазина, но в последний момент солдатская выдержка взяла верх, и, взяв себе в руки, Макс пулей выскочил из бутика и прямиком направился к машине, ждать Хезер с обновками.  
Во вторник Хезер надумала сбежать от Макса и попросила Мэдисон ей помочь. Та всеми своими умениями и известными способами пыталась соблазнить Макса, тем самым отвлекая его, для незаметного исчезновения Хезер из кафе, но ни подруге, ни самой Хезер, не удалось приспать внимание Макса, и попытка с треском провалилась.   
\- Макс, - как всегда без стука девчонка зашла в его комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Какова причина на этот раз входа без стука в мою комнату? – поинтересовался он и застегнул последние пуговицы рубашки.  
\- Я хотела поинтересоваться, - подойдя к Максу, сказала Хезер. Ее томное выражение лица слегка насторожило парня, она явно что-то замышляла. Хезер игриво прикусила губу, подняла руку и нежно провела пальчиком по плечу парня.  
\- И чем же ты хотела поинтересоваться? – намеренно не обращая внимания на прикосновение, спросил Макс.  
\- Скажи, я тебе нравлюсь? – она подняла руку выше от его плеча, через ключицу продвигаясь вверх к шее и, заведя её к затылку парня, прошлась пальцами по линии окончания его стрижки. Макс немного напрягся, но внешне был спокоен, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.   
\- С чего это ты вдруг интересуешься? – прищурив глаза, поинтересовался Макс.  
\- Моя подруга считает тебя горячим и хочет с тобой переспать, она говорит, что ты с такой внешностью и характером должен быть отлично знающим своё дело, и мне интересно, чисто теоретически, ты бы переспал с ней? – Хезер подняла свой взгляд и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Я польщен такой оценкой, но нет, - твёрдо ответил Макс, про себя подумав: «Твоя подруга спит, с кем попало и если мне приспичит, эта малолетняя дура быстро раздвинет ноги».  
\- А со мной? – ее взгляд из томного превратился в зазывающий и более откровенный.   
\- Нет. Я твой телохранитель, если у тебя проблемы с сексом, скажи это своему парню, - Макс сделал шаг назад.  
\- Он, на самом деле, не так уж и хорош в постели. Я уверена, ты намного опытнее, - она положила ладошки ему на живот и медленно начала опускать их ниже к поясу брюк.  
\- Хезер, что ты творишь? – спросил Макс.  
\- Я просто хочу, - она невинно пожала плечами,ее руки остановились, взявшись за ремень его брюк.  
\- Хезер, - Макс резко схватил ее за запястья. – Не играй со мной, – его голос стал грубее и ниже. – Если я должен сопровождать тебя и быть с тобой всюду, это еще не значит, что я буду терпеть твои выходки.  
\- Тогда зачем ты устроился к нам? – вся ее игривость пропала.  
\- Я обещал твоему отцу. Взамен он весьма щедро платит мне и расскажет важную для меня информацию, - ответил Макс.  
\- Отпусти меня, ты делаешь мне больно, - она дернула руками, но Макс не отпускал ее.  
\- Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга.  
\- Да, - ответила Хезер, и Макс отпустил ее.  
\- Вот и отлично, и пожалуйста, впредь, будь добра стучать в дверь, прежде чем врываться в мою комнату. Не думаю, что я хотел бы, чтобы ты увидела меня в неподобающем виде, - Макс смотрел ей в глаза. Ее щеки чуть покраснели от смущения, Макс не понял, почему, но пару секунд спустя, девчонка вздернула свой носик.  
\- Собирайся, ты должен отвезти меня в торговый центр, - сказала Хезер и покинула комнату.  
В этот день неприятных инцидентов больше не последовало, как и последующие несколько дней. В какой-то степени они даже сдружились, если это можно было так назвать. Макс чуть ослабил свою «слежку» за ней и недовольные взгляды на ее парня, которому не доверял, а Хезер стала менее капризной и раздражительной.  
Но в четверг произошло из ряда вон выходящее событие, на которое Макс не знал, как реагировать. В тот вечер Хезер была настолько тихой, что Макс подумал, наверное, что-то случилось.  
\- Что с ней происходит? – тихо поинтересовался Макс у Люси.  
\- Это все из-за грозы, - так же тихо ответила она. Макс присмотрелся к Хезер. Она вздрагивала из-за каждого удара грома.  
\- Почему она так реагирует? Это же всего лишь гром.  
\- Лучше не знать, - ответила Люси и покачала головой.   
Макс не знал, что делать и нужно ли делать вообще что-то. Но он просто не мог смотреть на испуганную девчонку.  
\- Чем занимаешься? – Макс сел рядом с ней на диван.  
\- Ничего, - тихо ответила она и закрыла вкладку сообщений в смартфоне.  
\- Где твой парень или Мэд и Эни?   
\- Не знаю, наверное, дома. В такую погоду никуда не сходишь, - на последнем слове Хезер за окном прогремело и она снова вздрогнула.  
\- Если хочешь, мы могли бы посмотреть фильм, – Король встал с паласа и подошел к Хезер.  
\- Правда? – она посмотрела на него.  
\- Да, - он пожал плечами. – Почему бы и нет?  
\- Хорошо, - она слегка успокоилась.  
Хезер ненавидела грозу и боялась в такую погоду оставаться одна. Отец уехал до начала грозы, охраны тоже толком не было. Ее панический страх подталкивал мрачные мысли, и ей казалось, что все специально сегодня разъехались, чтобы она осталась одна. Люси была занята уборкой и готовкой.   
\- Тогда включай кино, а я пока переоденусь, терпеть не могу все эти костюмы, - он смешно скривил губы и Хезер нервно тихо хихикнула.  
\- Хорошо, - она кивнула.   
\- Посиди с Хезер, - сказал Макс Королю и тот вернулся к дивану.  
Макс быстро поднялся в спальню,переоделся в обычные черные джинсы и легкую толстовку и вернулся на первый этаж.  
\- Я включила, - Макс присоединился к ней на диван. Между ними было небольшое пространство, но оба прекрасно видели экран. Смотря «Форсаж 6», Макс был рад, что девчонка не включила какую-то сопливую мелодраму. У Макса зазвонил телефон, он посмотрел на часы, которые показывали семь вечера.  
\- Да, - сразу же ответил парень.  
\- Макс, это Вернон. У моего оболтуса-водителя сломалась машина, и мы застряли на полпути в аэропорт.  
\- Где мне вас забрать?  
Вернон назвал адрес, и Макс сразу же встал с дивана и повернулся к выходу из гостиной.  
\- Куда ты? – взгляд Хезер был слегка напуган.  
\- Это твой отец, он просит забрать его. Я скоро вернусь, - слегка улыбнулся Макс. Хезер кивнула и после того, как Макс вышел, закрыла за ним дверь.  
\- Он не такой плохой, не правда ли? – из кухни вышла Люси.  
\- Не знаю, но сегодня мне совсем не хотелось его злить или ударить, - чуть улыбнувшись, ответила Хезер.  
\- И он, вроде тоже не хотел сегодня тебя пропесочить, - тихо посмеялась Люси.  
Гроза прекратилась, и на улице шел только мелкий дождик, который закончился совсем скоро.   
Макс подъехал к машине Вернона и тот вышел на встречу.  
\- Думал, что этот дождь никогда не закончится, - пожимая руку Максу, сказал Вернон.  
\- Точно, - согласился Макс. Мужчины сели в машину,водитель остался ждать эвакуатор.   
\- Куда едем? – спросил Макс, выезжая на главную дорогу.  
\- Все туда же, в аэропорт, - ответил Вернон и парень на него посмотрел.  
\- Хезер думала, что вы приедете, сегодня домой.   
\- Знаю, но так сложились обстоятельства. Как она перенесла сегодняшнюю грозу?  
\- Не знаю. Вроде терпимо.  
\- Люси не давала ей никаких таблеток? – спросил Вернон.  
\- Нет, - ответил Макс, до аэропорта оставалось ехать еще сорок минут. - Почему она так боится грозы?  
\- Это из-за того, что произошло, когда она была еще совсем малюткой, - тихо сказал Вернон.  
\- Вы не расскажете?  
\- Может быть позже? Мне все еще тяжело это вспоминать.  
\- Простите, - тихо произнес парень.   
Позже они перекинулись еще парой фраз. Максу удалось приехать в аэропорт раньше. На посадочной полосе уже стоял, готовый к отлёту приватный самолёт. Возле самолёта стояло несколько мужчин в деловых костюмах - мистера Аддерли уже ждали.   
\- Присмотри за ней. Завтра я постараюсь вернуться домой.  
\- Хорошо и удачного перелета, - пожелал Макс, и Вернон вышел из машины. Дождавшись, когда мужчина зайдет в самолет, Макс развернул машину и поехал домой.   
Вернуться в дом он смог только к полуночи. Гроза с ливнем стеной разразилась с новой силой, в этот раз намного сильнее и на обратном пути дорогу размыло, попытавшись проехать другим путём через несколько районов, Макс попал в тупик – дорога была перекрыта, и ему пришлось искать свободные дороги больше часа.  
У него был свой запасной ключ от дома мистера Аддерли. Припарковав машину в гараже, он тихо открыл входную дверь, потом так же тихо закрыл. Оставил промокшие ботинки в прихожей и поднялся на второй этаж. Гроза была слишком громкой, а молния слишком яркой. Макс приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату Хезер, но та, кажется, уже спала. Он прошел к своей комнате. Приняв теплый душ, переоделся в пижамные штаны. Макс огляделся, Короля в комнате не было, и он подумал, что пес все так же с девчонкой. Проверив будильник на тумбе, Макс завалился в постель и крепко уснул.  
Девчонка не могла уснуть, слезы скатывались по ее щекам на подушку. Ее жутко трясло. Чувство страха начинало медленно переходить в панику. Это было невыносимо.  
\- Будь, что будет, - сказала она сама себе и, взяла телефон, чтобы посветить им вместо фонарика. Она тихо вышла из комнаты с Королем следом за ней, потом они так же тихо зашли в спальню Макса. Король лег на ковер около кровати и снова заснул. Хезер пару секунд переминалась с ноги на ногу, пока не прогремел сильный раскат, и ветка от ветра не ударилась об окно. Девчонка вскрикнула и Макс резко подскочил. В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть, и он включил светильник.  
\- Что случилось, Хез? – его голос был хриплый. Он видел перед собой девчонку, щеки и нос, которой были покрасневшие от слез.  
\- Прости, что разбудила, - она снова вздрогнула, когда удал гром. – Но я так больше не могу. Можно я посплю с тобой? – Макс нахмурил брови. На первом этаже спала еще Люси, почему он.   
\- Обещаю, что не помешаю тебе. Я посплю на краешке, я, правда, уже больше так не могу, - ее щеки снова стали мокрыми. Гроза на улице только усиливалась.  
Макс только кивнул. Сейчас он точно не хотел спорить, тем более в половину второго ночи. Макс откинул одеяло с другой стороны и Хезер, не теряя времени, легла на кровать, как и обещала, с краю.   
\- Лучше? – Макс выключил светильник и снова лег на подушку.  
\- Да, - ответила Хезер и укрылась одеялом практически до макушки.  
\- Тогда спи, - Макс закрыл глаза и сразу же задремал. Но, когда прогремел гром, и сверкнула молния, Хезер чуть ли не подпрыгнула на кровати. Макс открыл глаза.  
\- Ты так на каждую грозу реагируешь?  
\- Не всегда, - призналась она. - Чем больше народа в такую погоду со мной, тем лучше. Обычно, в такую погоду мы проводим время с отцом, но в этот раз он уехал.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Прости, что разбудила, - Хезер попыталась абстрагироваться от звуков за окном, успокаивая себя тем, что сейчас она не одна и пыталась отогнать плохие мысли. Хезер понадеялась, что ей это даже удалось, но только это сработало лишь на пару минут, пока гром снова не прогремел и она от неожиданности дернулась.   
Макс, как можно тише вздохнул и притянул девчонку к себе, прижимая ее спиной к своей груди. Он чувствовал, что у нее по коже бегали мурашки и ее трясло.  
Подбородок Макса уперся в ее макушку. Его большие руки крепко прижали девчонку к себе. И Хезер этого хватило. Через несколько минут она смогла расслабиться, еще через несколько минут успокоиться. Ее тело начало согреваться, и плохие мысли уплывали далеко, уступая место легкой сонной дымке. Только успокоившись, она поняла, что Макс был без майки, но ее это мало волновало, потому что она, наконец, смогла успокоиться и уснуть в теплых и сильных объятиях.


	10. Chapter 10

KanyeWest – LoveLockdow  
Макс крепко обнимал девушку и та, впервые за долгое время, спала спокойно. Спросонья он не сразу сообразил, почему в кровати не один и настороженно глянул на Хезер, крепко прижатую к нему, уткнувшись холодным носом ему в грудь, но припомнив события ночи заметно расслабился.   
«Ну и зачем всё это?» - пронеслось у него в голове.  
Макс аккуратно встал с кровати, стараясь не разбудить девчонку и, вытащив чистое белье из комода, направился в ванную. Через двадцать минут, он вышел из ванной комнаты, Хезер все еще спала.   
На самом же деле Хезер просто притворялась, она проснулась за пару минут до того, как вода в душевой выключилась. Тихонько выскользнуть из постели и сбежать времени не оставалось. Ещё не зная и обдумывая как себя сейчас вести, она ничего лучше не придумала, чем притвориться спящей. Она наблюдала за ним сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, как Макс вышел из ванной в одних боксерах и взял из комода какие-то вещи. Он сел на софу и начал одеваться. Наконец Хезер представилась возможность внимательно рассмотреть тату парня. Обнаженный торс со спины и руки были полностью в татуировках. Хезер от неверия и восхищения увиденного открыла рот. Его тело было умопомрачительным. Идеальные мышцы торса перекатывались от движений. Девчонка прикусила губу, борясь с желанием дотронуться до парня. Он надевал тренировочные штаны, и Хезер обратила внимание на его накаченный зад, впрочем, все его тело говорило о прекрасной физической форме. Он встал с софы и подошёл к краю кровати, где стояла тумба, и лежал телефон. Положив телефон в карман, парень повернулся к ней лицом.  
Жадно рассматривая потрясающее тело Макса, Хезер не успела опомниться, как ее взгляд столкнулся с его. Макс и Хезер застыли на месте. Макси Хезер застыли на месте. Хезер в смущении убрала взгляд, но любопытство взяло верх и глаза Хезер переметнулись на Макса снова, но теперь уже спереди, пробежавшись по его телу. Накаченная грудь и живот Макса тоже были покрытыми татуировками, она заметила поразившую ее деталь. На одном из сосков была маленькая серебряная штанга. Низ живота слегка наполнился тяжестью и его приятно потянуло.   
Макс молча стоял, его застали врасплох, что было крайне редко, точнее практически невозможно. Он был уверен, что она спит. Через пару секунд он взял себя в руки.  
\- Ты еще можешь поспать. Гроза прошла еще пару часов назад, - немного грубо сказал Макс и, взяв легкую толстовку, надел ее.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – Хезер поднялась, и на коленях подвинулась к Максу на край кровати. Стоя прямо перед Максом лицом к лицу, она провела пальчиком по пирсингу.  
\- Захотел, - от ее чуть прохладных рук по его позвоночнику прошла приятная дрожь, которая направилась прямо под боксеры.  
«Так, успокойся, это не то, что ты хочешь, Макс».  
\- Я вернусь через час, - он отошел от нее и, прихватив телефон с наушниками, вышел из спальни вместе с Королем.   
Хезер плюхнулась обратно на кровать. Закрыв глаза и положив руку на лоб, она тяжело выдохнула.  
«Какого черта, Хез? М-да, однако, о том, что его сразу же захотелось, не поспоришь. Боже, у него пирсинг! Интересно это единственное место?» - Хезер не заметила, как снова погрузилась в сон. Ее окутывал приятный, ни с чем несравнимый аромат, и она определенно влюбилась в этот запах.  
Макс вышел на пробежку, ему надо было остыть и привести мысли в порядок, а именно начать трезво рассуждать. После ночной грозы на улице повсюду валялось много веток и куча опавшей листвы, но специальные службы уже занимались очисткой дорог.  
Макс решил немного пробежаться до парка и обратно. Он вернулся через час, как и говорил. Когда они с Королем зашли в дом, по первому этажу разлетался приятный аромат горячего завтрака. Парень, сняв мокрые кеды, прошел сразу на кухню, ожидавший увидеть хлопочущую Люси, но вместо неё натолкнулся на Хезер. Она была одета в короткие шорты и топ, ее волосы были небрежно забраны в узел. Девушка завтракала горячими тостами.  
Подняв взгляд на Макса, Хезер прошлась по его телу сверху внизи остановилась на его груди, там, где должен быть пирсинг. Макс посмотрел за дверь и, убедившись, что Люси нет, подошел к Хезер.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь обсуждать со всеми то, что ты видела утром? – спросил он, Хезер посмотрела ему в глаза и откусила кусок тоста. Макса это раздражало. Он не понимал, чего именно добивается девчонка.  
\- Это стоит обсудить, - ответила она скептически и снова откусила кусочек. Макс сжал челюсть и отнял этот несчастный тост.  
\- Эй! – она нахмурила брови.  
\- Договоримся так, сегодня я даю тебе полную свободу, а ты взамен обещаешь, что ни с кем, особенно с твоими подружками, в особенности с Мэдисон, не станешь обсуждать или рассказывать или даже намекать о том, что видела сегодня, договорились?   
\- Ммм…, - Хезер в раздумьях прикусила губу. Это было довольно выгодное предложение, но также ее распирало от любопытства узнать, где еще таятся секреты и это был удобный момент это выяснить. – Хорошо, но ты мне покажешь свой торс еще раз и скажешь, есть ли у тебя еще пирсинг.  
\- Что? – Макс, в растерянности от услышанного, открыл рот и посмотрел на девчонку.  
\- Ты меня прекрасно расслышал, или первым кому я расскажу о своем открытии и твоем маленьком секрете, это будет Люси, – ехидно улыбнулась Хезер, приподняв одну бровь.  
\- О, Макс, доброе утро, ты уже проснулся? – на кухню зашла Люси, и Макс повернулся к ней. Разговор был окончен. Хезер снова обратила внимание к тостам.  
\- Да, я был на пробежке. Доброе утро, Люси. Вкусные тосты, - он откусил кусочек.   
\- Спасибо, садись. Завтрак уже готов, - она улыбнулась и поставила на стол тарелки. Макс и Люси присоединились к Хезер. Завтракая за одним столом, они вели непринужденную беседу.


	11. Chapter 11

Максу удается избежать разговора про их маленький утренний «инцидент». Он старается по максимуму загрузиться обязанностями, чтобы меньше попадаться на глаза Хезер.   
Позавтракав, Макс уходит в гараж проверить машину, позже он идет в спортзал, затем на прогулку с Королем. К Хезер приходит Мэдисон.  
\- Привет, Макс, - улыбается Мэдисон.  
\- Привет, - кивает Макс и берет из холодильника бутылку воды.   
\- Мы сегодня идем в клуб, ты ведь будешь нас сопровождать?  
\- Хезер - да, - кивает Макс и, открыв бутылку, отпивает.  
Хезер наблюдает, как при движении мышц шеи выступает кадык парня и ее низ живота снова наполняется приятной тяжестью.  
\- Во сколько вы собираетесь? Вернон знает? – спрашивает Макс и смотрит на девчонку.   
\- К девяти, а папа все равно работает, так что плевать и я уже взрослая, чтобы отчитываться перед ним, - она закатывает глаза.  
\- Ладно, - Макс ставит бутылку на столешницу, поспешно выходит из кухни и направляется в комнату принять душ. Минут через тридцать он выходит из ванной комнаты в спальню.  
\- Дерьмо, - ругается парень. Сидя на кровати его ждет Хезер.  
\- Эй, - позвал Макс. Она повернулась к нему и застыла.  
– Дерьмо, - прошептала она. Сейчас, когда жалюзи были открыты, тело Макса можно было разглядеть намного лучше. Его накаченный торс был полностью покрыт черной краской, местами проступало несколько цветных рисунков. Внимательно разглядывая Макса, сама того не осознавая, Хезер оказалась слишком близко к нему.  
На его теле были надписи, тату креста, Ангела смерти, на руке Макса был дракон. Все они были когда-то отдельными татуировками, но какой-то мастер постарался на славу, превратив все в одну огромную картину. Глаза Хезер переместились на его грудь, на шее висела цепочка с военным жетоном, говорившим, что Макс служил в армии. Хезер опустила взгляд туда, где был пирсинг. В комнате было слишком тихо. Создавалось ощущение, что они затаили дыхание и не дышали.  
Трусики Хезер промокли, а кровь Макса бурлила по венам, заставляя наливаться и увеличиваться выпуклости под полотенцем. Хезер, заметив это, наклонилась и провела языком по пирсингу. Макс шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
«Слишком давно не было разрядки», - где-то отдаленно сказал внутренний голос. «Четыре месяца это очень долго».  
Губы Хезер были мягкими, а ее язык горячим. Она неумело поиграла с сережкой и провела дорожку языком от соска, через ключицу к скуле, оставляя поцелуи на его шее. Руки Макса вцепились в ее бедра и сжали их. Из уст девчонки вырвался стон. Она целовала его шею до линии подбородка, выше, из-за небольшого роста, она дотянуться не могла. Макс подался бедрами вперед и наклонился к Хезер, его губы оказались на шее девчонки. Он услышал еще один стон. Хезер чувствовала бедром возбуждение Макса, отметив его далеко не маленький размер.  
Макс оставлял поцелуи на ее шее, слегка посасывая кожу. Хезер возбужденно дышала ему в ухо, узел внизу живота затянулся. Она положила руки ему на поясницу, сокращая при этом расстояние между ними, и прижалась к нему. Макс целовал ее ключицу, перемещаясь к другой стороне шеи. Хезер целовала ключицы и плечи парня.  
Макс опустил руки к подолу короткого и открытого сарафана Хезер, который она надевала в самую невыносимую жару, и начал его приподнимать, лаская бедра девушки. Он толкнул ее в сторону кровати, Хезер охотно упала на нее, притягивая парня как можно ближе к себе.   
«Что со мной творится?» - отдаленно произнес голос Хезер в голове.  
Губы Макса переместились на ее скулы. Хезер, обвила ногами его за талию, тесно прижавшись к парню. Макс тихо зарычал, он подался бедрами вперед, а его губы переместились к груди девчонки. Хезер снова застонала, ее короткие коготки чуть царапали его плечи.   
Макс снова сделал толчок бедрами и, закрыв глаза, прошёлся поцелуями от груди к шее Хезер, остановившись у ее губ. Хезер бедром услышала его увеличившуюся эрекцию и вцепилась ему в волосы. Язык Макса прошелся по губам девчонки. Приоткрыв губы, Хезер испустила томительный протяжный стон в его рот. Она подалась бедрами вперед.   
Макс открыл глаза, его взгляд был затуманен. Сердце грохотало в груди. Его чуть влажные, после душа волосы, растрепались от пальцев девчонки.   
\- Блять, - Макс вскочил с Хезер и потер руками лицо. – Какого вообще хрена? – он тяжело дышал, из-за дикого стояка и трения о полотенце в паху были болезненные ощущения.  
Затуманенный рассудок Хезер начал приходить в себя. - Черт, - она резко и часто заморгала. – Я... черт, вот дерьмо, - тихо добавила Хезер, резко вскочила с кровати и вылетела из спальни Макса, а тот плюхнулся на кресло, все еще тяжело дыша. Ткань полотенца снова потерлась по чувствительной коже и Макс застонал.  
\- Нужно успокоиться, - он откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, восстанавливая дыхание. К удивлению Макса, быстро прийти в себя он не смог. Все еще возбужденный, он прошел в ванную к раковине и ополоснул лицо холодной водой. Но ожидаемого результата это не принесло, и только приняв контрастный душ, он смог успокоиться и одеться в привычный черный костюм.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Блять! – ругался Макс, впрочем, примерно такие же слова слетали с губ Хезер.   
Прошло всего лишь несколько часов после случившегося. Макс надел свой костюм, который скрыл секреты его тела.   
\- Макс, - после стука в дверь показалась Люси.  
\- Да, - он посмотрел на нее.  
\- Девочки собрались.Они сказали, что будут в машине.  
\- Хорошо, но хотел спросить. Вернон точно не будет против если его дочь пойдет в клуб?  
\- Нет, но в любом случае не думаю, что Хезер послушалась его, если бы он запретил.  
\- Ясно, - он кивает и поправляет галстук.   
\- Макс, - он снова смотрит на Люси.- Все в порядке?  
\- Да, - он улыбается уголком губ.  
\- Хорошо. Я приготовлю ужин и все уберу в холодильник.  
\- Хорошо, Люси, и спасибо, - отвечает Макс и, взяв мобильник и бумажник, выходит из комнаты. Король вальяжно развалился на диване на первом этаже.  
\- Король, - начинает Макс.  
\- Не надо, - останавливает Люси. – Он полежит со мной.  
\- Ох, Люси, Вы его избалуете.  
\- Давай поторапливайся, ты все-таки на работе, - она подтолкнула его всторону двери.  
\- Да, конечно, - он кивает и уходит из дома. В машине уже сидят девчонки.  
\- Привет Макс, - здоровается с ним какая-то девушка, имя которой он не запомнил.   
\- Привет, - отвечает он. Мэдисон называет адрес клуба и машина выезжает на дорогу. Хезер сидит на переднем сидении рядом с ним. Напряжение между ними начинает нарастать и ощущается на расстоянии.  
\- Хез, - зовет ее девушка.  
\- Да, - она смотрит назад.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да, - она слегка улыбается. Через двадцать минут машина останавливается и Макс паркует авто. Девчонки начинают выходить из машины, но Макскак можно незаметнеекладет руку на замок, где застегивается ремень безопасности. Хезер поднимает взгляд на Макса.  
\- Одна минута, - просит он.  
\- Девчонки, подождете меня буквально минуту? – просит Хезер. Мэдисон кивает, и они с подружкой идут к входу в клуб.  
\- Я тебя слушаю Макс, - девушка смотрит на него  
\- Черт, - Макс мотает головой. – То, что произошло сегодня в спальне больше не должно повториться, - начинает парень. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня выгнали с работы и у тебя были проблемы, - тихо говорит он.  
\- Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, - отведя взгляд в сторону и смотря на лобовое стекло, выдыхает она. «Это было помешательство, но мы взрослые люди и как-то решим эту проблему» - про себя думает Хезер.  
\- Давай представим, что этого ничего не было, - он, покачав головой, внимательно смотрит на Хезер. - И ты не будешь обсуждать это с друзьями, ясно?  
\- Нет проблем, - она кивает в ответ – Знаешь, если мы найдем компромисс, то мы могли бы нормально общаться.  
\- Да, я тоже так думаю, - он слегка улыбается.  
\- Меня ждут, - она отстегивает ремень.  
\- Не пей много, - говорит он.  
\- Ты мне не нянька.  
\- Я не нянька, но я тебя предупредил,- немного строже говорит он, на что Хезер только закатывает глаза и выходит из машины. Две минуты нормального общения все же лучше, чем ничего.  
Макс заглушает мотор и выходит из машины. Он беспрепятственно проходит на контроле, что его немного удивляет. Когда Макс заходит в клуб, его сразу же оглушает музыка, а в нос ударяет тупой запах алкоголя, пота и некоего возбуждения.  
Макс, обойдя взглядом помещение, находит Хезер и ее компанию. Они сидят за небольшим столиком и парень, чуть присмотревшись, находит себе достаточно неприметное место, с которого ему прекрасно видно компанию и Хезер. Так проходит около полутора часов. Компания что-то выпивает, некоторое время танцует. Макс наблюдает за тем, как Хезер и Стив танцуют, и видит то, что не должен, это его немного злит. Какая-то девушка преграждает Максу обзор.  
\- Привет, - она улыбается. Кажется, девушка выпила. – Ты скучаешь здесь, малыш?  
\- Нет, я занят, - резко отвечает Макс.  
\- О, ты любишь погрубее? – она смотрит на него. Макс встает со стула и смотрит на столик компании, Хезер там нет.  
\- Блять, - он быстро встает из-за столика и отходит. Ни у бара, ни на танцполе Хезер не видно. Мэдисон и вторая подружка сидели за столиком.  
«Странно, где-же она? Может, она пошла в уборную, но подруг с собой не взяла. Ладно, я лучше проверю, чем буду искать, где попало и терять время», – подумал Макс и пошел в сторону женской уборной. Когда он подошел, то увидел очередь из нескольких девушек, но Хезер тут не оказалось.  
\- Привет, - он слегка улыбается, девушки смотрят на него. – Тут случайно не было девушки с темными волосами и в коротком синем платье?  
\- Была, она в уборной и кажется, она напилась, - ответила одна из девушек.  
\- Там? – Макс указывает на дверь.  
\- Да, - отвечает девушка.   
Макс, чертыхнувшись, заходит в уборную, выполненную в красных тонах. По правую сторону от двери три кабинки, а по левую раковины и большие зеркала. Впервой кабинке кто-то трахался и Макс, очень надеясь, что это не Хезер, прошел дальше, мимо второй пустой кабинки к третьей, которая была заперта.  
\- Хезер, - он постучал костяшками пальцев по двери.  
\- Тебя еще не хватало, - простонала она. – Не видишь и так плохо.  
\- Хезер, открой дверь.  
\- Не... – а дальше послышался отвратительный звук.  
\- Я же просил тебя не напиваться, - сказал Макс, после того, как ужасный звук прекратился.  
\- Такой наивный, - она хрипло посмеялась. – Думал, я тебя слушаться буду.  
\- Хезер открой дверь, - просил Макс. – Я должен отвезти тебя домой. – Из первой кабинки послышался удовлетворённый стон.  
\- Отстань, Макс, - Хезер стукнула по двери, а потом ее снова вывернуло. Из первой кабинки вышла пара, поправляя свою одежду. Но Макса отвлек звук щелчка.   
\- Хезер, мать твою, - ругался Макс, открыв дверцу и увидев Хезер, сидящую на не очень чистом полу. Ее туфли, сброшенные ранее, стояли рядом.   
\- Мне нужно домой, - Хезер оторвала кусок туалетной бумаги и вытерла лицо.  
\- Дерьмо,- Макс выглянул из кабинки, девушка еще не ушла. - Простите, - Макс сделал шаг в ее сторону, и та оглянулась на него.  
\- Да?  
\- У вас не найдется пара влажных салфеток? – девушка посмотрела в сторону кабинки.  
\- Да, конечно, - она полазила в сумочке и достала упаковку. – Держите, там осталось всего три штучки.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Макс и очаровательно улыбнулся.  
\- Не за что, -ответила девушка и ушла из уборной. Макс сразу подошел к Хезер и сел перед ней на корточки.  
\- Дура малолетняя. Ну,если не умеешь ты пить, какого хрена тогда взялась? – Макс да ей салфетку и та вытерла лицо.  
\- Я не малолетняя и не дура, - она вытянула ноги и облокотилась о стенку кабинки.   
\- Дура, и перестань спорить со старшими. – Макс убрал волосы с ее лица. – Теперь вставай, я отвезу тебя домой.  
\- Мои друзья еще там.  
\- Не друзья они тебе, раз бросили тебя одну, - Макс помог ей встать и Хезер, покачиваясь, прошла к раковине. Макс забрал ее сумочкус туфлями и поставил перед ней на столешницу раковины.   
\- Может ты уже выйдешь?   
\- Нет, - он покачал головой.   
\- Не удивлюсь, если Стив подцепил уже кого-нибудь, - пробубнила Хезер. Макс посмотрел на нее.  
\- Неудивительно, что он не нравится мне. Почему ты с ним не расстанешься?  
\- Потому что я люблю его? – она посмотрела на парня.  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? – удивился Макс.  
\- Нет, в смысле я люблю его.  
\- Мм, - Макс посмотрел на нее. – Ты все? Меня как-то не очень радует перспектива проторчать оставшуюся половину вечера в женском туалете. Господи, как же тут воняет, - поморщился он. – Даже в мужском нет такого запаха. Хезер хихикнула.  
\- Тут довольно специфично пахнет, но да, давай уйдем, - она обулась в туфли и перекинула сумочку через плечо.  
\- Наконец, - пробубнил Макс, и Хезер сделав несколько шагов, пошатнулась и чуть не упала. Макс ее поймал. – Так мы не дойдём, - он покачал головой, – снимай.  
\- Кого? – она пьяно улыбнулась.  
\- Туфли, маленькая пошлячка, - он придерживал ее за талию пока она снимала свои туфли на высоком каблуке.  
\- Я не –ик-пошлятина, - Макс закинул Хезер на плечо и та начала глупо смеяться. – У меня все наоборот, - смеялась она.   
\- Не потеряй туфли и сумку. Я не буду все это искать, - Макс осмотрелся и, не заметив никаких вещей, направился на выход. – И если тебя затошнит, скажи заранее, не хотелось бы портить костюм твоей рвотой.  
\- Макс, у тебя такая шикарная задница, - она хлопнула по ней ладошкой. – Черт, почему у меня нет такой?  
\- О Бо... дай мне силы, - проскулил он. Когда они вышли в зал, то музыка снова загромыхала.  
Макс нес Хезер в сторону выхода, когда его кто-то остановил. Макс повернулся, он проходил как раз мимо столика «друзей» Хезер.  
\- Эй, парень, куда ты ее понес?   
\- Стив,кажется? – спокойно начал Макс.  
\- Да, а ты кто такой? – тот тоже был выпивший.  
\- Значит, так, чтобы я больше тебя с ней не видел в ближайшие пару дней и никого из вас, - Макс оглядел всех присутствующих за столиком.  
\- Ты че, урод, да кто ты такой, - Стив хотел замахнуться на Макса, но парень толкнул его в грудь и тот упал обратно на стул.  
\- Тоже мне друзья нашлись, - хмыкнул Макс.  
\- Да с ней все нормально было, - смеялся какой-то парень.  
\- Скажите спасибо, что и сейчас с ней все нормально или я не представляю, что сделал бы с вами.  
\- Плевать, - сказала какая-то девушка.  
\- Надеюсь, вы меня поняли, - Макс посмотрел убийственным взглядом. Мэдисон и та девушка настороженно кивнули, и Макс понес, уже спящую Хезер, к машине.  
\- Дурдом, - прошептал Макс и, подойдя к машине, снял ее с сигнализации. Он положил Хезер на сидение и пристегнул ремнем безопасности. Обойдя машину, парень сел на водительское сидение.Через двадцать минут машина припарковалась около дома и Макс, выйдя из машины взял Хезер на руки и вошел в дом.   
\- О, даже не спрашивай, - сказал Макс, когда увидел удивленный взгляд Люси. Он отнес Хезер в ее комнату, положил на кровать.  
\- С тобой одни проблемы, - пробормотал Макс. Ее платье не было чистым и, Макс даже не хотел представлять, сколько именно Хезер просидела на полу в клубе. Он снял с нее платье, и девчонка осталась в одном нижнем белье. Макс быстро укрыл ее одеялом и та, что-то пробормотав, завернулась в него. Макс вышел из спальни и спустился на первый этаж.  
\- Ее друзья болваны, - сказал Макс и развязал дурацкий галстук.  
\- Ну, не нам судить, - только и пожала плечами Люси. – Если что, ужин еще горячий.  
\- Спасибо, Люси, - ответил Макс и прошел на кухню. Помыв руки, наконец, впервые за вторую половину дня поел. То, что приготовила Люси, было на самом деле очень вкусно.  
\- Спасибо и спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказала Люси, и Макс поднялся на второй этаж.  
Через двадцать минут, свежий после душа, он добрался, наконец, до своей кровати и быстро погрузился в сон.


End file.
